Delinquents
by GenesisSnow
Summary: Attending a school for criminals sucks, but is it really that bad with him here..? I'm a delinquent, but if he could still love me for it... then he's the one. Heh, he makes probation worth it. I'm glad I gave my step dad a black eye; After all, I got to meet him, didn't I? ( Zemyx/AkuRoku. Reposted after a very long hiatus! Yaoi: That means boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. )


**A:N/ Pfft, I'm literally crying right now because this was my most popular fic, and hopefully you guys will like it even better this time!**

**For those of you who are new to Delinquents, Hai I'm the author and this is my story! Grab a sippy cup and get drunk 'cause you're gonna need to. Let me let you in on a bit about this story; It originally had 5 chapters ( I never finished it ) and people really seemed to like it, but I just wasn't pleased about it as an author. See, I guess I didn't know that you're actually supposed to edit stuff when you write and yeah. It was a disasterpiece. X'D My humor was alright though, cause let me just say: I'm funny as hell. /cry**

**Anyways, are you drunk now? Good. Because we're going on a thrill ride! Someone grab the cookies!**

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

The midnight summer air was humid and I could feel myself sweating underneath the Ramones hoodie I had on. The night was young, and the next day summer would be over. Much to my demise, I would be forced by the state to go back to that hell hole they called a school. If it wasn't for my best friend Axel, I'd probably be bumming ciggarettes off some rich bastard in the next state over. But for his sake, I stayed in the little broken slums of Twilight Town, and attended the least prestigious, most ghetto school out there: East Probation High For Delinquents.

Now I know what you're thinking; Was I really a Delinquent on Probation? Yes, and... shamefully, yes. It's not like I really did anything all that wrong anyway. I mean, there were kids who had killed that attended my school. And what did I do that was so horribly despicable that it got me stuck in a school for kids on probation? I punched my Step Dad.

Yes, that's right. I acted in violence against an elder; The most malicious, and cruel crime that coud ever be acted upon! And after four minutes of my mother trying to pry me off of the douchebag, I was rushed to the police station and stuffed into a jail cell with murderers and rapists while my poor dear step father put ice on a black eye. Then, once I'd done my time I was stuffed into the shit whole school that I attend now with yet, wait for it, more murderers and rapists. And you too may be just as lucky as I am!

Do you know how embarrasing it is when a murderer asks you what you did to get into jail, and all you have to reply with is: "I gave my step dad a black eye." It's seriously harsh.

So, as I walked down the dark backalleys and streets of Twilight Town like the horrible little criminal I was, I let out the softest groan of displeasure, for the next day it would be back to the same old shit.

'Cept I didn't know, _he_ was gonna be there.

That boy with the blue hair... He really is mysterious, isn't he?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New Kid<p>

"DEMYX!"

"H-huh?!" I fluttered open my eyes and fell off the top bunk of my little bunk bed and let out a shriek, as did my mother.

"D-Demyx! Idiot!" She huffed and pulled me off of my now aching ass. I winced, "Be careful, would ya Ma?" My mother was a plump, angry little woman; She had green eyes and blonde hair, and me and my sister Larxene resembled her highly. 'Cept I wore my hair in a stylish mullet and my sister slicked her hair back and stuck up these weird little... alien antenna things with hair gel... Talk about gross.

"Me? What about you!" The brunette woman growled and let out a sigh, slightly calming down. "School starts in 30 minutes... Get your ass ready. Now."

"Shit!" I gasped and ran to get into the bathroom, but not surprisingly my sister was hogging it up already. "Jesus, other people live here!" I pounded on the door harshly and clenched my teeth angrily.

"Beauty takes time asshole!" The annoying teen screamed back at me and I just grumbled and walked away. If I had more power around the house, I would have been the first one in the bathroom every damn morning. But sadly, we didn't live inside a fairy tale book, and I was the well known and well aware of it, punching bag of the house. But this was my life! If I was a writer or someone famous, my first book would be; Punching Bag, The autobiography of Demyx. That's what I would call it anyway.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!" I called down the stairs to where my mum has retreated and she hissed back at me, "Be quiet your step dad is sleeping!" Then with a sigh, I opened the window, and accidentily let it slam down once I'd gripped onto the large oak tree outside. I winced at the romping and pounding that could be heard from inside and just shook my head.

"Have fun~" I sighed again and began to walk up the road to my school. Mornings were always like that in my house, and I always found myself retreating out the window. Hell, I hadn't used the front door in at least 3 years; And it was more fun than it seemed, as hectic as it was. What could I say? We're a dysfunctional family that swear and try to get back at each other passive aggresively? And as true as that statement was, I kind of liked it. Maybe. Sometimes.

* * *

><p>School really wasn't that far from my house, so I usually just walked everyday. Not like my mum or step dad would drive me anyway. I shoved my hands in my pockets and allowed a smile to creep onto my lips; At least I had Axel to look forward to. The dude was entertaining as hell, and he was always setting SOMETHING on fire. I woud usually have to help him escape from the twisted nipples of Principal Xemnas, but it was alright. Maybe even kinda fun.<p>

"Hey Stranger~ Still giving the ol' step pop black eyes?"

I grinned at the voice I heard from behind and spun on my heel, "You dick." I bro-hugged my tall redheaded best friend who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Where ya been, bud?! I looked all over this god-forsaken town but I couldn't find one lock of that... out of fashion... 80's fucking mullet." Axel chuckled as I shot him a glare, but I just rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

"Well, when you got a cranky ass step dad who talks about the pathetic black eye you gave him pretty much any time you look at his face, it's kind of hard to stay in one place." I grinned and continued to walk up the road, the redheaded bastard grinning with me at my side.

"Sounds harsh. But not harsher then having your Dad transferred to your prison-break-ass school."

"You mean Rude is..?" My eyes widened slightly. Axel's dad worked as a security guard for wherever the Turk orginization directed him. But at our criminal ass school? I couldn't imagine that dude putting up with any kid shit.

"Yup, the ol' popsy is being positioned at our school with X-Face. Probably so he can have more time with Reno." Axel cringed and gestered to his tongue, "Barf."

"Pfft, how's the Step dad treating you?" I laughed a bit at the pyro's facial gestures and put my hands behind my head. With just a glance from the pyro, I could tell it wasn't going well.

"Well..." I sighed and shook my head, "I guess that's just what happens... When you put two irritating redheads under the same roof."

"You bastard! You'll fucking pay for that!" Axel growled at me and playfully shoved me to the side.

"Remember what happened the last time you said that?" I retorted cockily and returned the push with the 'oops-I-fell' tactic. I leaned on my best friend and allowed him to drag my limp body up the road.

"Oh god don't- stand up you ass- Remind me! It wasn't my fault that I flamed the principal's hair! Okay it kind of was, but still." The older boy was finally able to push me up to my feet and growled a little.

I just grinned and wrapped an arm around his boney shoulders, "Hey, no shame dude. That's just the way we live our lives. And it's fun as hell!"

"Pfft, I know right?" Axel instantaneously stopped being grumpy and grinned back at me. I could see the school close up ahead, and before I knew it we were standing in front of those rusted metal gates. Two grumpy security guards stoof there; One large man, with orange hair that was gelled back into a simple cluster of spikes and another with long black dreadlocks and just as big in size. Both sported some kind of weird... black... trench coat? Or was it just a really long jacket? Either or they were both weird. And tall. And angry. Geez, talk about harsh facial expressions. What had their panties in a knot?

"Yo bro, where's X-Face?" Axel nugded my side and whispered over to me inconspicuously, but conspicuous enough for one of the two scary men to growl a bit.

"Um, eheheh, Hi..?" I ignored the now blubbering redhead and shielded him behind me.

"Hi..." One mumbled and checked his student sheet. Saix, the previous school gate guard, carried around the same strange sort of clipboard so i recognized it immediately. Fucking guards... Didn't they recognize two delinquents on probation when they saw them? I mean, Axel had fucking bright red hair and tattoos under his eyes. And I was wearing a muscle tee and eye liner. Wasn't it obvious enough that we weren't normal little shits? I guess I woould give them a break since they were new and all. But the next time they wouldn't get away with it so easily.

"Saix mentioned you. You can pass." The orange one grunted and I let out an agitated sigh, "Well fuck me sideways up and down, the blue haired bastard actually cares about us."

Axel grinned at my irritation and we both walked through the now pushed open gates ( which may I say they pushed like they were toothpicks glued together to form some wimpy barrier ) and shoved our hands in our pockets. "Home sweet home." Axel grinned and glanced around the place. It was only the first day of school and there were already riots broken out in the courtyard. Guards were hastily trying to rip kids off each other whilst others were fighting alongside some of the kids. God, it was wild; just how we liked it.

"Ooh, I see a Roxas! Gimme." Axel licked his lips and hunched over in a creepy prowling position. "Tell Pop I said Hi!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Alright, have fun with that." Then I walked away as Axel got elbowed harshly in the ribs by one specific little blonde with cowlicks all over his head. I know what you're thinking: Axel is a pervert and this Roxas character was simply defending his genitals, right? Nope. That's just how their relationship worked; Axel and Roxas were in love, believe it or not. As happy as I was for the lucky little shit, I longed for something like that of my own. Some weird yet sweet and strangely warm love... Heh, like I would find it in a place like this.

I gave Rude, Axel's father a smile as I approached the door, "Hey." I greeted causally and he responded with a soft 'Hi.' The guy was expressionless beyond belief, but you could always tell what he was thinking by looking into his eyes. That was on rare ocassion though, cnsidering he always covered them up with pitch black sunglasses.

"Axel says Hi by the way. He's with Roxas." I informed him and the tall man responded with a nod. I simply just sauntered off into the building before me with a sigh of displeasure.

"Look's like it back to the same old shit..." I shrugged my bag off my shoulders and headed off to my locker. But to my surprise, once I'd looked down at my feet there was a puddle of blood and kid laying in front of me with two black eyes, Now THAT was something different. And the farther I looked down the hallway the more I realized that someone had just wiped out a hallway of kids 'cause there were many bodies beyond the one laying at my feet.

"What the serious fuck..?" I spat out as my eyes widened at the puddles of blood and bodies. I put my bag back on my shoulder and walked down the hallway in curiosity, wondering who had commited this massacre of alive, but bloody bodies. Seeing that many unconcious people in one room was actually kind of alarming. Like, 'who-the-fuck-is-attending-our-school-now' alarming.

And once I'd gotten to the next hallway, it only got worse. "Okay now I know my eyesight isn't all that good but are these... Guards..?" And sure enough, laying there were some of the biggest toughest fucking guards this school had ever seen. Maybe this person got our school mixed up with the fucking insane asylum..? This was seriously starting to get creepy.

When I had gotten close to the end of the hall, I noticed a rather enraged looking boy standing there with his fists clenched into tight balls. He was small, with dark blue hair and a bang dropping low on one of his eyes. From the eye I could see, it was a beautiufl cerulean blue color, almost like the ocean. God, he was actually kind of cute for being pissed off to be honest.

"So..." I heard a voice coming from in front of him, "A little birdy told me you've taken out some of my boys... Is that true?"

"Oh fuck..." I sighed at that voice. "What's he doing here..?"

_To be continued..._


End file.
